1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates an image sensor module with a protection layer and a method for manufacturing the same, and particular to a structure for packaging image sensor module, the manufacturing cost may be decreased, and the size of the package may be decreased.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, it is an image sensor module structure includes a substrate 10, a chip 20, a plurality of wires 24, an adhered layer 26, a lens holder 28 and a lens barrel 32.
The substrate 10 has an upper surface 12 on which plurality of first electrodes 16 are formed, and a lower surface 14 on which plurality of second electrodes 18 are formed, the first electrodes 16 are corresponding to electrically connect to the second electrodes 18. The chip 20 is arranged on the upper surface 12 of the substrate 101 10, and is formed with bonding pads 22. Each wire 24 is electrically connected the bonding pad 22 to the first electrodes 16 of the substrate 10. The adhered layer 26 is coated on the upper 12 of the substrate 10. The lens holder 28 is formed with internal thread 30, and is adhered on the upper surface 12 of the substrate 10 by the adhered layer 26. The lens barrel 32 is formed with external thread 34 screwed on the internal thread 30 of the lens holder 28.
Therefore, the adhered layer 26 may be flowed to out of the lens holder 28 to product a bigger size of module, so that the reliability of the product is decreased. And the adhered layer 26 may flow to the sensor region of the chip 20 to decrease the reliability of the product.